ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Marianek Solejuk
Marian Solejuk, Marianek (Jędrzej Cempura) - początkowo postać drugoplanowa, potem epizodyczna serialu Ranczo, najstarszy syn Kazimiery i Macieja Solejuków. Uzdolniony technicznie chłopak, samodzielnie buduje zdalnie sterowane modele latające. Seria 1 Jego największą pasją jest składanie modeli samolotów zdalnie sterowanych. Jednak lepiej wychodzi mu budowanie niż sterowanie, ponieważ prawie zawsze traci kontrolę nad swoimi obiektami latającymi. Pewnego razu latający samolot rozbija kilka szyb w szklarni księdza. Na prośbę Księdza Policjant aresztuje zabawkę Marianka i zakazuje mu budowania tego typu modeli. Jego kolejnym wynalazkiem jest więc już nie samolot, lecz... rakieta. Razem z rodzeństwem buduje pas startowy, lecz lot rakiety okazuje się za krótki i obiekt latający leci zupełnie inaczej niż chłopiec sobie to zaplanował. Mieszkańcy widząc model Marianka, myślą, że była to kometa, zapowiadająca jakieś nieszczęście. Okazuje się, że rakieta zabija koguta w czyimś gospodarstwie. Policjant przynosi do Wójta szczątki zabawki małego Solejuka. Kozioł rozkazuje Staśkowi odwołać zakaz Marianka na budowanie samolotów. Policjant zakłada się z Mariankiem, o to czy jego samolot przekroczy prędkość 100 km/h. Chłopiec wygrywa zakład. Na prośbę Witebskiego Marianek przyczepia do swojego samolotu reklamę gazety "Głos Wilkowyjski". Policjant zestrzeliwuje samolot Marianka, po tym jak prawie zabawka małego Solejuka zniszczyła jego radiowóz. Seria 2 Tym razem Marianek buduje pomarańczowy sterowiec. By nie tracić nad nim kontroli, jego brat - Szymek, proponuje mu użycie odbiornika GPS. Marianek zaprogramowuje obiekt latający na dwa okrążenia nad wsią. To właśnie on sprawia, że Hadziuk myśli, że ma halucynacje po Mamrocie. Gdy Solejukowa zaczyna robić pierogi na sprzedaż, Marianek robi jej reklamę na swoim nowym sterowcu, przyczepiając do niego prześcieradło z napisem "Pierogi Solejukowej Najlepsze Na Świecie". Seria 3 Nieświadomie zakłada podsłuchy w radiostacjach na zlecenie Czerepacha, zrabiając przy tym pieniądze, które Solejukowa kazała oddać, gdy dowiedziała się o całej sytuacji. Seria 4 Na początku sezonu Solejukowa widzi Marianka całującego się z dziewczyną, przez co nie prosi go o pomoc w ciągnięciu woza z mąką. Później ojciec swoimi metodami "edukuje" go z wiedzy o życiu seksualnym. Marianek razem ze swoim młodszym bratem Zbyszkiem pomaga Lucy montować komputery dla całej wioski. Jego ojciec, zakupiwszy samochód, prosi Marianka aby sprawdził, czy się nadaje do jeżdżenia. Kusy wezwał Marianka, Zielarkę i Witebskiego do pomocy, aby stanęli w obronie Lucy, Marianek mówi, że można zrobić falę poparcia w internecie, by wykurzyć wpisy Czerepacha. Seria 5 Marianek w tej serii jest postacią tła, nie ma wątków z jego czynnym udziałem. Seria 6 Występuje w kilku epizodach, m.in. zawozi matkę na egzamin maturalny i wiesza na ścianie jej świadectwo maturalne. Seria 7 W siódmej serii Marianek również występuje tylko epizodycznie, kiedy Solejuk wraca z prezentacji swojego programu, Marianek wraz z rodzeństwem, serdecznie go witają, wystawną kolacją. Seria 8 Marianek zajmuje się stroną techniczną programu "Wybacz mnie" oraz teledysku na potrzeby kampanii wyborczej PPU. Jest również zdziwiony przeprowadzką ojca do Hadziuka. Seria 9 Marianek decyduje się pomóc Ławeczkowiczom, kiedy ci proszą go, aby sprytnie zablokował założone przez nowego policjanta kamery, inwigilujące ich pod sklepem Więcławskiej. Młody Solejuk zgadza się i za "drobną" - 40-złotową - opłatą hackuje oprogramowanie monitoringu tak, aby zamiast rzeczywistego widoku na ekranie do podglądu wyświetlały się przypadkowe, zabawne obrazki z Internetu. Marianek uczestniczy też czynnie w kampanii Więcławskiej, kiedy na prośbę swojej matki organizuje balony z helem i napisem: "Głosuj na Więcławską!", a później wypuszcza na potrzeby kampanii swój posklejany sterowiec. Chłopak jest obecny - jako pracownik techniczny w studiu Internetowej Telewizji Wilkowyje - na nagraniu debaty pomiędzy Więcławską a Dudą. Z jednej z wypowiedzi Pietrka można też wnioskować, że Marianek pomaga Patrykowi i Joli w nagraniach studyjnych i obróbce ich piosenek i teledysków. Młody Solejuk informuje ojca i matkę o tym, że na ich samochodzie dostawczym ktoś dopuścił się wandalizmów i umieścił na karoserii obraźliwe napisy, związane najpewniej z wygraną Solejuków w Lotto. Marianek pomaga w organizacji i bierze udział w wielkiej imprezie, zorganizowanej przez jego rodziców. Cytaty *'"Eee, społecznie to ja czasu nie mam!"' *'"Mamusia się nie męczy, ja mu przyleję"' - do matki, mówi że sam uderzy Szymka *'"Kurna, znowu mi uciekł"' - o swoim samolocie *Solejukowa:"Póki ojciec rozumu nie nabierze" Marianek:"No, to może potrwać" Ciekawostki * Marianek i Jasio to jedyne dzieci Solejuków, które wystąpiły we wszystkich seriach serialu Ranczostan na odc. 130 Cuda, cuda ogłaszają. Marianek jednak, w przeciwieństwie do Jasia, nie pojawił się w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje. * Na świadectwie maturalnym widnieje data urodzenia Solejukowej - 14 maja 1964. Stoi to w sprzeczności z informacjami pochodzącymi z serii III i IV, m.in. z odc. 42 Śluby i rozstania, z których wynika, że najstarszy syn Solejuków - Marianek, urodził się, gdy Solejukowa miała 17-19 lat, czyli około roku 1982. Nie jest to możliwe, ponieważ w serii III Marianek jest jeszcze niepełnoletni, a akcja rozgrywa się w roku 2007 - chłopak najprawdopodobniej urodził się więc około 1990 roku. Gdyby za pewnik wziąć wiek Marianka, prawdziwa data urodzenia Kazimiery oscylowałby około 1972. Zobacz też Postacie *Maciej Solejuk *Kazimiera Solejuk *Szymek Solejuk *Kasia Solejuk *Rysio Solejuk *Zbyszek Solejuk *Muniek Solejuk *Jan Solejuk Inne *Konstrukcje Marianka *Komórka Marianka *Radio Wilkowyje *Internetowa Telewizja Wilkowyje Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem średnim